Summer Heat
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: US Shameless. Short Oneshot. Taking place after 2.2, Ian and Lip feel the need to release all of their tension. Lip/Ian: Incest warning.


**This takes place after 2.2 of Shameless US. I haven't written in a while, so it may be awful. You should know by now that it involves the incestuous pairing of Lip/Ian.**

Ian would have dropped the army shit altogether if Mickey had asked him to. Some nights, when he was alone and found a rare moment of silence in the Gallagher house, he thought maybe it had started up in the first place because he wanted Mickey to object. He wanted him to care, to tell him to stop, to not go, _to stay_. But Mickey never did; he just wanted to get screwed. There were probably other reasons; Ian harbored a deep desire to get away from his family. He loved them but sometimes it was too much, all the time: the way he never could have quiet to do his homework, or hot water in showers or the privacy to beat one off. Someone was always around.

Ian remembered how Lip had objected, how he'd told him flat out that he was _not_ leaving. He still agreed, eventually, because he knew it meant something to Ian, but his gut reaction was firm and quick. He didn't think about it; Lip just barged in and ripped the shower curtain away, yelling. That was the exact type of thing that drove Ian crazy, but it was somehow okay with Lip. It was somehow different. Fiona was busy, and the kids were always entertaining themselves, but Lip always had an eye on his younger brother.

Lip had been the first person Ian came out to. He remembered feeling like he'd burst if he didn't just say it out loud to someone, anyone. Ian realized as he came out of his deep thought that the house was abnormally still. There was no noise bombarding him from downstairs, no yelling, no doors slamming. He was in his bedroom and crept quietly into the hallway. Nothing. He started downstairs, cautiously, until he stood on the last step. Nobody. He checked the kitchen, the bathroom; he peeked outside through the half torn down curtains on the windows. He returned to the kitchen and moved to the fridge, snatching a note down from its place, clipped to it with a discolored magnet.

_"Took everyone to the zoo. Be back later. Frank."_

At least he'd left a note. To Ian's knowledge, there weren't any zoos in the area. He knew he should probably call Fiona and warn her, but he didn't. She had just left for work, and it was only eight. If Frank didn't have the kids back by ten, he'd personally go start looking, but for a few hours... he would be alone. He didn't know where Lip was, but he assumed he wasn't at the zoo, or whatever place Frank had dragged his siblings.

Ian stood there for several minutes and just enjoyed it. Then he started contemplating what he could do. He'd shower first, and then maybe he'd call Mickey. He never had to opportunity to invite Mickey over and he'd missed him while he was locked up. His dick was hard in his pants at the thought, and he quickly hurried to the shower to get clean and jerk off. Afterwards, he went downstairs naked to find the phone. It was summer, and if he didn't have to put clothes on, he didn't want to. He found the phone stuffed between couch cushions and when he put it to his ear, he realized there was no dial tone. The phone bill must not have been paid. He cursed and was about to go dress and reluctantly walk to Mickey's, when the door opened. Lip paused for a moment, frowning. Ian thought he might comment on his lack of dress, but Lip just grinned and said, "Fuck, it's quiet. Is everyone gone?"

"Y-Yeah," Ian said, meeting his eyes slowly, "We're alone."

"Oh," Lip said, and his eyes swept across Ian's body for the first time, "I'm interrupting something, aren't I?"

"I was kinda just... you know," Ian shrugged, "Enjoying it."

"Is there hot water?" Lip asked.

"I used it all," Ian blushed a little. Lip had been teasing him for years for taking so long to masturbate.

"That's okay," Lip said, pulling his shirt over his head, "Cold would probably feel better." Lip started up the stairs, unbuttoning his jeans but paused, looking back down at Ian. Ian was distracted thinking about how cute Lip looked when taking his shirt off had messed up his hair a little. It looked like bedhead, and Ian had always thought Lip looked gorgeous in the morning. Ian realized what he was thinking, and that his dick was stiff as ever, before silently looking toward his brother.

Lip slowly descended down the stairs and walked over to Ian, pants hanging low, unfastened and revealing a bit of his boxers. His body hair trickled down from his belly button to what laid underneath his clothes. Ian remained still, body tense and dick still hard. Their eyes met, having a entire conversation with one glance. Ian dropped to his knees and only waited a moment as Lip remained waiting in silent encouragement, and then pulled his pants down, freeing his half-erect cock. Ian moved forward and secured his mouth firmly around his older brother, working him delicately with his tongue. Lip groaned his satisfaction and fisted his hands in Ian's hair, guiding him to suck all of him. He grew to his full length in the warm, tight orifice. Ian's hands moved around to grip tightly on Lip's ass, pushing him to the back of his throat. He'd learned well with Kash, and then Mickey. Lip was a bit bigger then both, but it only made it better.

Lip let him savour the new taste for a few minutes and then pulled out. "Bend over the back of the couch." Ian was quick to obey his older brother's commands, and was soon in position to be fucked. Lip nudged the head at the tight, pink entrance and pressed forward. "Holy fuck. You're tight as hell; I thought you were a fucking homo."

"Mickey's a bottom," Ian panted. "Hurry the hell up." Lip growled at the order, and pushed all of himself into Ian, making him cry out and cling to the couch. The older Gallagher regretted it for a moment until he realized that Ian liked it. From then on, he didn't hesitate. He worked himself in and out at a rapid speed, not stopping but for a moment to make it last longer. He fixed his hands on Ian's body, holding on to the smaller, slender form to stay upright and not loose his legs to the immense pleasure that was Ian's warm, wet ass.

"Shit." At this rate, neither of them were going to last much longer. Ian had one hand gripping the couch and the other furiously working his own dick. He hadn't thought this would happen, and until it did, he hadn't realized how much he wanted it to. He suddenly felt an intense desire for his brother's body, his dick, his hands, his moans. He needed it. He had to have it. He could see future nights when he and Lip could move quietly into one bed, and fuck like bunnies, quiet not to wake Carl. The images filled his mind and he orgasmed, spraying on the back of the couch. His brother wasn't finished and kept moving in and out of him for quite some time before blowing his load inside of him. They rested that way, catching their breath, for several minutes.

Lip helped him clean off the couch, and then sat with him. He lit a joint and offered it to Ian. "I changed my mind. You're not going _anywhere._"


End file.
